


Heart on Sleeve

by SerFox



Series: His Queen of Boops [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: (PoV) Bobby, Biting, Commitment, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFox/pseuds/SerFox
Summary: Confessions, commitments and kinks aplenty as Bobby fills in the gaps between Casa Amour and some very dirty dancing..."Bloody hell," Gary gasped, "that's gonna score us the win for sure Bob!""Aye, as long as I don't fall flat on my face mate."He loosened his shirt and had to admit that as long as he didn't move, he looked pretty damn decent. Every Scotsman had a secret weapon, and that weapon was a proper kilt, a ghillie shirt with a lace up neck, and a sporran to hide his sin.





	Heart on Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to nineofswords, Courtney Simonds, , girlg33k, and emeraldreverie for their stellar beta reading!

"Hey gorgeous…"

As Bobby blinked his way out of sleep into a dark room, he could hear the girls sneaking about and whispering to each other, alongside the heavy breathing of their sleeping partners.

Looking up at MC as she stroked his hair, he felt a horribly familiar icy feeling within.

"We've got a text for a secret girls trip," she whispered, "I didn't want to leave without letting you know-" 

The panic he felt must have shown on his face as she moved closer and pressed her body against his. He cuddled into her reassuring and welcome presence, and remembered to breathe normally. 

"It's just a day trip love," she reassured him, "We'll be back this evening, okay?"

Bobby felt relief wash over him, and slight embarrassment for having visibly panicked. Since the turmoil of the disastrous recoupling a week ago, and the girls disappearing to Casa Amour, he'd slept incredibly badly. Until last night, as he sneaked into MC's bed, into _their_ bed, and finally drifted off with her back in his arms.

The memory of her waking him up to whisper she was disappearing, and the later reveal that Casa Amour would mean all the girls were away for three days was fresh in his mind. But it wasn't happening again. 

He rolled over, holding himself above her and flashing her a brilliant smile. 

"Have a good time, darlin'," his voice was husky, still thick with sleep, "You deserve some pampering."

Before she could reply, Bobby kissed her softly for a long moment and felt himself blush as she let out a little moan.

"I'll be back for more of this later," she winked, gently booping his nose before he moved out of her way. 

He starfished across the bed contentedly, as he heard her rousing Jo on her way out, and he hoped their trip would focus on relaxing rather than more new girl drama.

It had been a difficult few days, and he smiled to himself remembering their passionate reunion the night before. Still, he needed to talk to MC properly, because as much as she had guessed correctly about where his head had been at, he knew there were some things he needed to ask and explain.

He shook himself. This was just a day trip, and once they were coupled back up properly it would be far easier to get time to themselves. 

~~~

Hope burst out of the villa running across the lawn towards him, yelling that she was going to tell him the "good news". With a look of pure confusion, MC charged after her.

"Bobby!" Hope cried, "MC has something to tell you!"

"Oh?" Bobby answered, still damp from the swim he'd clearly just taken.

"Yup!" interrupted MC, "I need to talk to you."

Hope backed down and walked away, slinging incredibly obvious winks and thumbs up as she went.

"Um, is everything alright? Should I be worried?"

"No no," she shook her head, sitting down on the grass and patting the ground beside her, "Hope asked who I wanted to pick me at the recoupling tonight. I said you and she just took off!"

Bobby laughed as he threw himself down on the lawn.

"Well I mean, I had figured that," he smiled, "but it's always nice to hear it!"

He reached out for her hand, stroking his thumb across her palm as he spoke.

"I had a speech prepared," a blush crept across his face as he spoke, "asking if you were really sure, and that I wasn't just, y'know, an easy option rather than what you truly wanted."

He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing up her arm as she was thwarted from speaking, giggling at him instead.

"But I'm trying to be less of an eejit," he winked.

"Good!" MC laughed, running her fingers across his chest. "Because all I see is you."

Bobby's heart fluttered in his chest as he beamed a brilliant smile at his girl. Tonight they'd be an official couple again, and he refused to worry about anything else going wrong.

They deserved a break after the last week of turmoil and if anyone stopped his girl from smiling, he would fix it there and then. Whatever it took.

~~~

He didn't think getting out of the villa would ever feel this good, but hitting the supermarket with MC felt like a holiday and a dose of reality all in one.

Bobby bounced around the store, completely hyper, before suddenly checking himself and worrying he was making a poor impression.

As he turned to look for her, she ended a magnificent slide right in front of him, eyes wide and grinning like she was in Disneyland.

His heart thumped hard in his chest as he smiled at her, his official partner once again. He happily embraced the hype of doing a proper couple thing like shopping, holding aloft various tins and packets from the shelves while she laughed and put the soups and seafood back in place.

She looked stunning in casual attire and Bobby reflected that in his excitement he definitely looked like he'd got dressed in the dark. Still, he had on his lucky bandana, fully aware that she seemed to be a major fan of that look.

As he turned a corner he brushed more things to the floor accidentally, and fumbled them back in place.

"Happens to everyone babe!"

"I mean, mostly to me though," he grumbled.

"As I said in Casa Amour - and you can ask Graham - I love a goofball."

He paused in his embarrassment and looked at her with a smile. She really wasn't bothered by his clumsiness, and he realised that an ex chiding him for it repeatedly… well. Perhaps he'd held on to that feeling of shame long enough. 

"Wait," Bobby made another realisation, "do you mean you love all goofballs, or that you love a particular goofball?"

He quirked a cheeky eyebrow at MC, giving her an easy out if she needed it.

"Hmm," she stepped towards him, pulling his shirt so that the gap between them was closed, "I definitely had one in particular in mind."

He could feel her heart beating now against his chest, her eyes locked on his with sudden intensity, and he kissed her hungrily. He had one hand on the small of her back, and the other tangled in her hair, as her tongue teased him mercilessly.

She made the softest of moans and he was done for. When their lips parted, he returned to Earth with a start, surrounded by strewn groceries and - amazingly - no onlookers.

"How the-" 

"50 first kisses definitely isn't so bad!" MC laughed, and he helped her clean up… whatever had just happened, with a grin on his face.

~~~

"Do you really hate the rain?"

The others had rushed back out into the sunshine, abandoning the magnificent fort, leaving only one king and knight behind.

MC had at least argued the blanket fort should stay up for the rest of the afternoon, so that everyone could get the full benefit of their shared labour.

Bobby looked at his faithful knight as they lay beneath the blanket ceiling, fairy lights twinkling above them. 

"I'm from Glasgow darlin'," he smiled, "living in a puddle soon puts you off rain."

"Fair enough," she laughed, "though for future reference, kissing in the rain can be a very fun activity."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he laughed, struck by how utterly relaxed this girl made him.

"So actually," he began, "I was wanting to talk to you. Nothing bad! Just, we've been together since day one but…"

He trailed off, unsure where to begin. MC stroked his cheek, then took his hand in hers.

"I know I can be hard to read," he continued, with renewed confidence, "and I definitely find it hard to open up. But I feel like I can now, and that it'd be good to mention some things I struggled to at the time.

"And if there's anything you need," he rushed, "I mean anything you want to ask me, then we should do that too."

"Okay, that sounds good," she replied, thoughtfully, "there are definitely some things that… it's not like they worried me at the time, but when I was in Casa Amour and my anxieties suddenly multiplied, well. It'd be good to get that out."

She leaned forward and nuzzled into him a little, grounding them both.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked, hopeful that this would help him get his words in order.

"Sure," MC bit her lip, and looked uncharacteristically nervous, "so there's probably three things I think, that I know are okay but it'd be good to have reassurance on?"

Bobby propped himself up on his elbow, nodding with a smile.

"The mean tweets challenge," she tripped over her words a little, "which I know was ages ago and I know you just thought the idea of you being a player was daft, but it would have been good to get reassurance when we were by ourselves after.

"Then there's this feeling I've got that you keep trying to have a serious talk with me but we're always interrupted - like before Casa Amour. And then the final thing would be when I came back, and you got distant. I did work some of that out but… you asking Lottie to share a bed when we were all single that first night, even though she didn't do it, that did hurt me. A lot, actually."

"I'm sorry MC," Bobby frowned, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead, "that last one especially was out of line. This is definitely part of what I wanted to say, but first - no excuses, I am sorry."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, and closed her eyes briefly as her body visibly relaxed. "Now, tell me what's going on in that brain of yours."

"The mean tweets thing," he began, "I mean the idea of me being a player seemed hilarious. It's the literal opposite of me, even if I do style myself as Captain B Smooth. That's just for laughs, y'know? I should have made it clear to you that's why I didn't take it seriously but making a joke of it felt… stronger?"

"Hmm," she tilted her head in thought, "like trying to play it cool so you still had some distance if things went wrong?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Bobby flushed as he continued, "but it was daft as I already knew I'd passed the point of no return there. I fell for you hard darlin'."

MC lifted up to meet him, kissing him softly, and he pulled himself closer to her so they were tangled together.

"As to the rest," he took a breath, "I told you I nearly got into it with Lucas after you girls left. That's kind of an understatement to be honest. I was really angry with him. For choosing you, but mostly because he didn't even speak to you about it first.

"And while he stuck to his defense that that's how the game is played, I disagreed. You should only couple up with people you've spoken to about it, unless you're the last person picking I mean."

Bobby had tensed up as he spoke, and MC squeezed his hand reassuringly, stroking his arm with her other hand. 

"He blamed the video we saw of you girls for him going after Blake," he paused, frowning, "but he'd already been grafting on her. He was determined to make out that you were cheating because of the footage - but that video was clearly from the challenge. Making the guy blush, right?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"So I knew he was talking bollocks. Then he started in about how you'd been grafting on other lads this whole time. But Gary leapt in immediately to say the opposite was true, that you'd told him and Ibrahim you were just pals, and Noah added that you'd fended off Rocco and said you weren't interested in either Lucas or Henrik.

"Which I know, you'd also told me."

The embarrassment was riding high now, as he worked towards his main confession. He felt calm though, her fingers still soothing his arm. 

"But one of the girls had told me the opposite, that you were into both Lucas and Henrik when they arrived. You maybe remember me double checking with you?"

MC nodded, but looked understandably displeased.

"And with my head being a mess last week," Bobby closed his eyes to continue, "I mean that guy at the other villa was like someone out of a boyband. And he had an Irish accent, literally the only accent sexier than mine!"

He laughed then, and she smiled but it was an encouraging smile and he knew he didn't need the jokes, not now. 

"Before Blake had gone after Lucas," Bobby hesitated, "well she tried me first. She kept saying I hadn't seen what she had, what went on behind my back."

She let out a hiss of disapproval beside him, but stayed quiet, listening. 

"I knew you'd come back single, I did, " he screwed his face up, determined to finish his piece. "But I was bricking it. And then I saw you sitting there alone and realised I'd been an eejit. I meant what I said when we managed to chat a little right after."

"So what changed?" she asked it softly, but there was confusion on her face.

"I heard you up on the terrace, with Lucas," he looked away, not able to meet her eyes, "and I heard him laughing, and you saying you'd been true to your heart and him replying he wished he had as well-"

"But-" 

"I put two and two together and made five hundred and five. I'd been so angry at him, and you didn't seem mad at all. Instead you were getting along, and he was wishing he'd stayed loyal.

"I should have talked to you love, but all the anxiety I'd felt those days you were gone just… grabbed hold. You hadn't kissed me hello - and I know that goes both ways, I do. But…"

"Oh Bobby," she reached out and turned his face back to hers, and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry MC," his voice broke on her name, and she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered, "I was caught up feeling miserable until all the girl drama kicked off. Then I realised how hurt you were, and that we were both being eejits." 

He laughed at that, relieved beyond measure to finally get it all out. He realised he'd been holding her more and more tightly, and he relaxed his grip a little, moving his hands in small circles across her skin to make sure she was comfortable. 

"I wasn't mad at Lucas," she explained, "but then I didn't know he'd been a dick to you like that. And I'd already given him an earful that night before we left. The only person I thought about in Casa Amour was you - I didn't give a toss what he'd been up to, and it seemed like he was almost _looking_ for a dramatic reaction at the fire pit.

"I'd have said something if I'd known though, but I am glad you had it out with him."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," she booped him, his beloved Queen of Boops, "I love that you're not jealous, that you make me feel totally safe. But it's nice sometimes to see you looking out for me too."

_And definitely something I've not done enough of_, Bobby thought to himself. He'd been there for all the other girls when they were down, or being picked on. Yet the one who meant the most to him, he'd been too quiet about for fear of his own feelings. In her presence at least.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Opening up to someone was something he hadn't been able to do in a long time, and longer still since he could do so without feeling vulnerable. Jokes might be easier but this had made him feel a million times better. 

"But what about the conversation you kept trying to have with me before that?" she asked, curious.

"Oh that!" Bobby laughed, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her, "That was me trying to ask you to be my girlfriend."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her before she pushed him down and rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply.

~~~

He rummaged through his wardrobe, frowning heavily. Comedy was his forte and sexiness was, well, whatever the opposite of forte was.

"Ineptitude," he muttered, darkly.

The announcement of the heart rate challenge had the other boys extremely excited for potential lap dances, but Bobby felt like a bag of nerves.

It would be easy if he still planned on taking the comedy route, sitting in MC's lap maybe, doing some over the top dance moves, throwing out some jokes. Easy. But no, he had to make it hard for himself.

"Aha!" springing away from the wardrobe with his prize, he headed to the roof terrace where the other lads were getting ready. 

"Bloody hell," Gary gasped, "that's gonna score us the win for sure Bob!"

"Aye, as long as I don't fall flat on my face mate."

He loosened his shirt and had to admit that as long as he didn't move, he looked pretty damn decent. Every Scotsman had a secret weapon, and that weapon was a proper kilt, a ghillie shirt with a lace up neck, and a sporran to hide his sin.

Bobby had picked a black shirt to distance himself from school dance memories, and he sat taking deep breaths as he waited his turn to flutter some hearts. 

_Well, one heart_, he smiled to himself. His girlfriend deserved more than some jokes, and he wanted to make up for his previous lack of grand romantic gestures. 

In what felt like no time at all, he was approaching the fire pit and when MC's eyes met his, as she visibly gasped in approval, everything else faded away.

There was music playing but he could barely hear it, just the thump thump that his hips moved to a little, flaring out his kilt as he moved, his eyes never leaving hers as he finally, without realising, mastered the sexy smoulder.

"Stay strong, girls!" he heard someone, Marisol maybe, call out, but all he could focus on was his girl licking her lips as he finally stood in front of her.

Going down on one knee, to huge gasps around him, he looked up at her with a wink.

"May I have this lap?"

"I-" her voice broke, and she swallowed, "I'm all yours."

"Damn right," he growled, his voice pitched low and deep, and he could see her legs trembling as she breathed deeply.

Lap dancing might be a skill beyond him, but one trick he had mastered with her was being a complete and utter tease. He slowly kissed his way up her neck, tongue sliding against skin, before ghosting his breath up the trail he'd left, feeling her shiver beneath his hand placed over her heart.

As he sneakily rolled his hips against her, aiming with pinpoint accuracy, a strangled moan came out of MC and he leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"When everyone's asleep," he breathed so only she could hear, "I am going to use this-"

He ran his tongue up the shell of her ear, before making sure his voice was filled with all the desire that was consuming him. 

"And have you moan my name again and again, and make you _beg_ for more."

Her heart was beating wildly against his palm as the music ended, and he leaned in to kiss her before suddenly jumping back just before their lips met. 

"FUCK!" she gasped, "you are such a damn tease Bobby!"

"But I always deliver darlin'," he winked, before strutting out of the circle to loud whoops from the boys, feeling on top of the fucking world. 

~~~

"We've got this in the bag lads," Noah announced with confidence, as the boys settled in the fire pit for their turn to be titillated. "Deep breaths!"

"Easy for you to say mate," grumbled Graham, "but my girl's a bloody salsa dancer."

"And I'm dead," Bobby grinned, "after teasing MC like that she's gonna give me a bloody heart attack!"

The boys laughed, their pretense in thinking about winning instead of potential lap dances obliterated.

As the music started up, Bobby tried to calm himself as his heart rate was still running high from his own performance. Jo grinding on his lap helped as it felt more than a little awkward, but he kept up a smile for all the girls, knowing how nerve-wracking this challenge could be.

Hope and Lottie were regularly yelling down at any girl who dared so much as look at Noah or Gary, and Bobby felt a surge of affection for MC cheering all the girls on without a need for jealousy. 

Every girl entering that wasn't her was both a disappointment and a relief. He'd been joking about the heart attack but he knew without a doubt he was done for.

Finally, there was one girl left and he braced himself as the boys cheered their support. A heavy beat kicked in, a song he didn't recognise that sounded like pure sex. Something about "that look in your eyes".

He choked as she strutted in, very much not in the same outfit as before. A belted black pleather miniskirt, a white shirt opened to just above her waist, a black choker with a D-ring, and black spiky "fuck-me" boots.

He had barely taken in her look, his mouth hanging open, before she unfastened her belt, pulling it out in one fluid motion and snapping it in the air with a huge crack.

"Oh shit," Gary gasped, and Bobby cast a struggled glance around the pit to see all the lads sitting to rapt attention.

MC stalked towards Gary, one eyebrow raised, her hips caught in the beat, running the belt through her fingers.

_Yup, I'm done for._

He had to clear his throat twice just to get his encouraging words out to Gary.

"Lucky boy! My girl will definitely get your heart racing."

She danced sexily in front of the crane enthusiast, wrapping the belt behind his neck and pulling him forward into the dance. Bobby's heart was thumping in his chest and his sporran was indeed required to cover his excitement. _This is fucking hot._

"Jesus christ, MC," Gary managed to stammer out, sweat running down the side of his face. 

Just as Lottie started to yell, she spun on her heel and prowled towards Ibrahim who was trying to look in absolutely every other direction.

Bobby saw her whisper to him, as she rolled her hips in his lap, running the cold metal of the buckle against his skin. Ibrahim grinned, relaxing into it and giving her his best smoulder.

Bobby could just make out that the music was singing about madness, and surely she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He groaned under his breath but he was no longer sure if it wasn't just out loud. 

_If I get any harder, my brain will have no blood left… _

She leaned forward as if to kiss the tall golfer, then turned away gracefully, and Bobby prepared himself-

Only to see her make a beeline for Noah. Bobby's eyebrows shot up, and his knuckles turned white. The fact Noah of all people had danced on MC during his go had not gone unnoticed. And Bobby tried not to be jealous, but his friend being flirty was just utterly unexpected. He growled, his eyes still glued to his girl.

With another snap of her belt, she danced up to the librarian, parting his legs to stand between them as she leaned over, licking her lips, and held the belt against his throat pushing his head back. 

Bobby couldn't tell for sure but as she leaned forward it looked like she licked the other side of his throat, and he didn't think he had ever been this turned on. He could just make out the cheeky wink she threw, as Noah panted in excitement.

"Hot damn, MC," he gasped beneath the belt, and she released him, spinning round, only to find his hands on her hips pinning her against him. 

She leaned back against Noah cheekily before he regained his senses, reaching her hand behind her to card her fingers through his hair as her eyes locked on Bobby. 

If Hope was yelling, Bobby couldn't hear her over the sound of blood rushing in his head, what little was left up there, as he desperately needed touch, relief, her, now.

"I give in!" he begged, "fuck, MC, please-"

She leapt forward as the music faded, and moved towards him, sinking into his lap with a happy purr as she moved against his obvious approval. Bobby realised, dazed, that she'd lifted the sporran as she sat and he was in serious trouble. 

"That'll be later love," she teased, wrapping the belt behind his neck to give just a little pressure as his breath stuttered from excitement alone.

"Mine," she purred, and licked up the side of his throat before crushing her lips against his, hips grinding just a little as he moaned beneath her, his fingers digging into her bare thighs, desperate for more friction, more kiss, more everything.

_Fuuuuck me-_

Elijah coughed loudly, "Uh, we're still here guys!"

She laughed as she untangled herself, while Bobby attempted to look less flustered, whispering in her ear that they were definitely finishing this later.

"What the fuck MC?!" an angry Hope was flying towards her before Noah caught hold.

It was Ibrahim who spoke up.

"It's Bobby's thing!" he explained, "she didn't actually touch any of us apart from the belt."

"And only me at the end," Noah attempted to reassure Hope, "and that was my fault for playing along too well."

"It was all for Bobby babe," MC held up her hands, trying to show peace as Bobby stepped forward to cuddle her from behind, "he was the only one on my mind. And I definitely got us the win."

"Hmm," Lottie had appeared and was looking thoughtful as Hope glared daggers at MC, "It's true actually, she didn't touch them except for her prop. Holding yourself above someone like that takes serious core strength."

Bobby flashed her a grateful smile, still cuddling his girl protectively.

"This is MC remember," he said to Hope, "you know loyalty is important to her. Like you always say, challenges are just for fun."

Hope sighed, seeing that she was in the minority. "Okay. Just… don't do it again."

"Also," Lottie added with a wink at Gary, "maybe let me borrow that belt."

Noah looked relieved, but Bobby noticed he still hadn't quite met Hope's eye. _Trouble there_, he reckoned, _but nothing to do with us_.

~~~

"You were so hot darlin'," Bobby smiled as he spread out the duvet and pillows on the roof terrace. "I thought my heart was gonna explode. You are by far the hottest person I've ever seen."

MC blushed furiously at that, and he reached out to pull her close to him.

"This is definitely getting in the way!" she laughed, poking his third wheel of a sporran. 

"But it does protect my modesty," he grinned, "and I may have done something a bit extra to do with sporran smuggling…"

"Babe, what have you done?" her eyebrow raised playfully.

He laughed before pulling out a heart monitor from the challenge and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Want to see if we can get this higher?"

She giggled in response, climbing under the duvet as he rushed to join her.

"Mine was probably pretty high during my performance," she confessed. "I was so nervous before I came out!" 

Bobby blinked in surprise. 

"But you were so confident!"

"Only with you," she stroked his cheek, "I didn't know if the other guys would play along."

"Darlin', I think you vastly underestimate how happy they were to help."

She might be mystified as to how he didn't see himself as attractive, but Bobby was equally bemused that she didn't realise how everyone else saw her. 

He kissed her on the nose, then attached the monitor to each of them in turn.

"Right, I'm at 70bpm, and you're at… 64bpm," he tucked the monitor away at the side before pulling her closer to him. "How should we go about raising those numbers?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," MC purred, leaning in for a kiss.

He met her lips softly, kissing her slowly even though his heart was already pounding. Gradually the passion built as he started to lose track of everything outside this kiss, and how much he wanted her.

She bit his lower lip lightly, sparking a growl deep within him, and she rolled on top of him, kissing the breath from his body hard and fast.

The monitor started beeping frantically, and he broke the kiss as she whimpered in protest. He grabbed the monitor and measured them both, pretty sure he wasn't going to have any interest in checking later.

"Both in the high eighties now" he grinned. "Is there, um, anything else you'd like to try?"

She swotted him playfully and stuck her tongue out.

"We should go further," she blushed, "like a lot further."

"Your wish is my desire," Bobby winked, "though actually, I believe I have a promise to fulfil."

He flipped their positions quickly, pinning MC beneath him and lifting her hands gently above her head, holding both her wrists in one hand.

Her whole body moved against his in response as she moaned softly, her eyes black with lust as she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Hmm," he smirked, "so you like being in charge _and_ being taken charge of?"

Before she could answer he started kissing up her neck, following the exact path and technique as he'd used when teasing her earlier. He ran the fingertips of his free hand against her thigh, stroking inwards before sweeping back out to the side. 

He could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest again, as he pushed just a little more pressure against her body - enough for her to notice he'd ditched the sporran and was definitely extremely pleased to see her.

She was breathing heavily as he started kissing sinfully along her jaw, her throat, the other side of her neck, all while grinding just slightly against her, just enough friction to keep him totally focused on his plan.

"Bobby!" she gasped, "Please stop teasing dammit!"

"Oh I will," he hummed against her throat, "but more begging would definitely help."

He could feel her frantically straining against him, trying to lift her body up to get more friction, despite still being totally pinned.

"Please Bobby, fuck, I need-" 

"What do you need darlin'?"

"Your tongue, your fingers, your lips, any, please!"

He crushed her lips against his, capturing her tongue with his, kissing her deeply as he lifted the duvet up and over their heads, freeing them from the cameras that didn't pick up much in the dark anyway.

She moaned into his mouth as he let go of her wrists, and she ran her fingers through his hair, shifting her hips against him.

Holding himself a little higher above her, he started kissing a trail down her chest, his fingers caressing her body as he got rid of the clothes in his way.

MC was purring with arousal, and he huffed his approval after discovering the diagonal zip down the front of her skirt was all that needed undone.

Kissing down her stomach, across her hips, onto her thighs with gentle bites, he felt her tremble beneath him and he was all out of the self control needed to remain a tease. He wanted her to come undone on his tongue, again and again. 

With the flat of his tongue he licked a stripe against her, and heard her cut off gasp as she bit either her fist or the duvet to quiet herself. 

_Fuck, if this isn't my favourite place to eat_, he grinned to himself, immensely pleased he managed not to say it out loud.

Alternating his tongue between broad strokes and more pointed delivery, Bobby listened to his love's body as she reacted to his touch, feeling out what caused trembles, and moans, and stuttered breath. 

As she started to shake harder, he slipped in a finger and sounded a pleased hum against her as he heard the muffled swearing. He wanted to be able to see her, but with these cameras… when they left the villa this was what their first night would be dedicated to.

He used his other hand to press down firmly, but gently, on her body above his tongue, concentrating the sensations as his second finger joined, curling upwards-

She came hard, moaning his name, as he slowed his tongue to long languid licks, his fingers gripped by her rhythm, the aftershocks making her gasp.

This, _this_ was what he wanted above all else, drowning in her pleasure as she babbled his name to the stars. 

"Fuuuuck. Bobby…" she ran her fingers through his hair, expecting him to return from between her thighs, but he kept kissing her gently, not directly, with occasional licks that made her quiver.

He had said again and again after all.


End file.
